


Escape From Academia

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Prison, This is still a work in progress, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently rewriting everything!<br/>The storyline will still be kinda the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this in March and have had to delete and rewrite heaps of chapters  
> Its a work in progress so its not very good at the moment  
> I'll put up more of it if people like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue redone  
> It starts to change in the next chapter  
> Is this an improvement?

ESCAPE FROM ACADEMIA

PROLOGUE

"YUTO, RUN!!" Yugo shouted, just a few steps behind him as they ran down the corridor.

"COME ON, HURRY UP PLEASE YUTO, THE OBELISK FORCE IS RIGHT BEHIND US!!!" 

"Yugo, I'm running as fast as I can!" He turned around another corner but noticed that it was a dead end. 

Yugo chucked a duel disk to Yuto. 

"Yugo, wha-"

"Go, go to standard and protect Yuya, I'll be fine".

"No, what will they do to you if we get caught"

Yugo smiled, ''they need all four of us for their plan to work''. 

''I won't leave you Yugo''

''I thought you'd say that" Yugo grabbed Yuto's duel disk and pressed some buttons, strapping it to Yuto's arm. 

''good luck''

''YUGO NOOOOO-''

A bright light flashed and he was sent away. 

''stay safe.... ''


	2. Chapter 1

ESCAPE FROM ACADEMIA

CHAPTER 1

Yuya sat down beside Yuzu at the You Show Duel School. they were talking over card strategies. they heard a loud bang and stood up, shocked at the strange noise. they heard someone run inside. a moment later a masked man ran in. he ran straight to Yuya. " please you need to hurry. get out of here before they find you" Yuya didn't know what the man was talking about. " please. you are Yuya Sakaki, right"? Yuya looked at the man. " yes. who are you". " my name is Yuto. you need to hurry. they will be coming after you and me now that they have come to standard". Yuto grabbed Yuya's arm. " please. I can't leave you here. they are crazy. they can't kill you but they do enjoy torture". Yuto looked at Yuya. " I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about ". Yuto pulled off the mask. " they need all 4 of us. you need to hurry". " what do you mean all 4 of us, and why do you look like me" a loud bang came from the front of the duel school. explosions erupted and rubble flew across the room. " both of you. This way. NOW". Yuto grabbed their hands and ran off. Yuzu turned around and saw soldiers marching into the area. " who are they" she asked. Yuto looked back. "oh no the obelisk force are catching up already" Yuto ran faster. once they were far away Yuto looked at Yuzu. " I'm sorry but you should go back home. this is very dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. if Yuya goes back home they are bound to find him. you should be ok because targeting you is not their objective". Yuto looked at Yuzu. she nodded, said goodbye to Yuya and ran off. Yuto looked down at Yuya, who was sitting on the ground. " we need to keep on moving. they are very fast and could catch up if we don't get going". Yuto breathed in deeply. " and I will NOT go back to Academia". Yuya stood up. " Yuto why are you helping me. I -" Yuto cut him off. " partially because I don't want whatever Academia is planning to succeed, partially because I don't want you to go through what I went through, and partially because thats what Yugo told me to do before he sent me here. god knows what has happened to him". " who's Yugo". Yuya asked. " Another boy who looks like us" Yuto stopped talking. " Yuto " Yuya asked. " sshhhh. I can hear them" Yuto said. Yuto grabbed Yuya's arm and ran off again. they didn't stop running for a long time. when they stopped again it was Yuto's turn to ask some questions. "may I please look at your dueling deck" Yuto asked. Yuya handed it to him. " just as I thought" Yuto said, pulling out a card. " odd eyes pendulum dragon" Yuya looked at Yuto. " I have a dragon card aswell" Yuto said. " all of my cards were put in a separate place at Academia. less risk of us being able to duel our way out" Yuto looked at his duel disk. " apparently they need our dragon cards aswell as us". Yuto looked at Yuya. " I won't let them get you. if they ever get me you need to run they can't succeed as long as they are missing someone". Yuto grabbed Yuya's arm again. "we had a rest. lets go again" they set off again. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you more. I wish I knew more myself" Yuto looked back at Yuya. " we can get through this" Yuto smiled. Yuya quite liked Yuto's smile. " hopefully they will give up the search for now. if they did that I would be able to have the time to make your duel disk cross dimensions. we were doing that before I was taken. we had just perfected it". Yuto turned around another corner. Yuya hadn't turned around the corner yet. Yuto's grip on Yuya's hand weakened. Yuya ran around the corner and saw a soldier holding Yuto to the ground. " Yuya- r-run quick" Yuto looked at Yuya. Yuya turned around and began to run. The obelisk soldier didn't bother to call for backup. they had their eye on Yuto for now. Yuto was sent back to Academia. the soldier then transported himself back to Academia. they would go after Yuya later. Yuya kept running for a long time. "I'm such a coward" Yuya thought as he stopped for a rest. " I should of stayed and fought them". Yuya remembered what Yuto had said. " and I will NOT go back to Academia" he sounded scared when he said it. Yuya began walking home forgetting what Yuto had said. he lay in his bed and fell asleep, trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long ^^  
> It ended up shorter then I had planned too

ESCAPE FROM ACADEMIA

CHAPTER 2

Yuya woke up the next morning by falling out of bed. He got ready and headed off to school.  
When he arrived Yuzu was waiting for him. "You're late" she said, hitting him with her fan.  
Neither of them spoke about the day before, both of them thinking that it was a dream.  
They sat down in class and the teacher announced that they had a new student starting in their class that day.  
The student walked in and Yuya was shocked, the new student looked just like him, except for his hair which was purple.  
The teacher said that his name was Yuri and pointed to his desk which was next to Yuya's.  
Yuri walked to his seat, looking at Yuya the whole time.  
At the end of the day Yuri walked up to Yuya. "I got quite a shock when I saw you" Yuri said, laughing. "its not an everyday thing to meet someone who shares your face".  
Yuya smiled. "it is weird".

Yuto was taken to the cell that Yugo and him would be sharing back at Academia.  
They pushed him in and left.  
"Yuto!" Yugo rushed over and helped him to a bed.  
"is Yuya ok!?"  
Yuto nodded. "But it won't be long until they try to get him the way they got us, I'm worried".  
Yugo nodded. "I am too".


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened alot quicker then I thought it would.....

ESCAPE FROM ACADEMIA

CHAPTER 3

It had been a few weeks since Yuri had started school and he and Yuya had become good friends. Yuri was very interested in finding out a lot about Yuya but avoided the topic of him and where he came from.  
Yuya was interested in who Yuri was and where he was from so he kept on asking questions.   
"Yuya, I don't want to talk about my past, its not something that you need to know yet".   
That was the reply he got every time.   
After school one day Yuya invited Yuri around to his house.   
They went to his bedroom.   
"Yuri, do you know why we look so alike?" he asked.  
Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when his duel disk started to go off.   
"Sorry but I have to take this call". He walked outside of Yuya's room.  
When he walked back in he looked a bit stressed.  
He smiled at Yuya but Yuya could tell that he was faking the smile.

A few days later Yuya had asked Yuri how to fusion summon because he saw Yuri dueling.   
"Alright Yuya, I'll make sure that you learn to fusion summon".

"Yuya". Yuri called out, chasing after him. "Do you want to come over to my place?". Yuya had never been to Yuri's house before so he nodded, following Yuri as he walked off in a different direction.   
Yuri was renting a flat.  
The two boys walked in the flat and Yuri closed the door.   
He sighed. "Yuya, I'm so sorry for this, I wish I could play around for longer but I have a deadline".  
Yuya was confused, what was Yuri talking about?   
"I need you to come with me, I'm giving you the choice to come with me willingly".   
A wicked grin appeared on Yuri's face which made Yuya uncomfortable.   
He laughed. "I don't want to hurt you but if that's what I have to do then that's what I'll do".  
"Go where?" Yuya asked, stepping backwards.  
"You want to know where I'm from don't you?". He laughed.  
"I'm taking you back where I'm from, I'm taking you back with me to Academia!".


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ssoooooooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long, I went camping for a week and had to finish with school for the term so I was busy

ESCAPE FROM ACADEMIA

CHAPTER 4

"Academia!?" Yuya stepped back from Yuri. " Yuto said something about that".  
Yuri stared at Yuya for a second. "let me guess, I'll NEVER go back there"? He laughed.  
"You were alot easier to convince then Yuto and Yugo. To bad this couldn't last longer".   
He grabbed Yuya's arm. "now, are you going to come with me or do I have to make you?"  
Yuya's eyes filled with tears. "I trusted you! I trusted you and you lied to me!".   
Yuri sighed. "I'm just doing what I've been asked to do, whats the problem in that".   
"You're hurting people! That's the problem!"  
Yuya ran for the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.   
"I made sure that was locked, I don't want you to get away after all".   
He walked forward and put his hands on Yuya's shoulders. "if you come with me now I won't have to hurt you, but if you refuse" he pushed Yuya into the wall. "things might get messy".  
Yuya pushed Yuri away. "I'm not going with you".  
Yuri sighed, "that was the wrong move Yuya".  
Yuri grabbed Yuya by his hair and threw him to the floor.   
He laughed as he walked forward and kneeled down right near Yuya's face. He tucked a lock of Yuya's red hair behind his ear.  
"Why do they always try to fight back, you should know that I'll get you anyways".  
He grabbed Yuya's hands and tied them behind his back.   
"I really wish that you would just listen and come quietly, but no one ever does and then they get hurt". he poked a spot on Yuya's face and Yuya flinched.  
"see, now you're hurt, its bruising really badly". He pushed the spot harder and Yuya let out a whimper. Yuri sighed. "I think we should be getting back now, and I shouldn't hurt you too much".  
He pulled Yuya up and giggled. "say goodbye to your home, your family and friends and to everything you know, its very different where you're going".  
Yuya's eyes filled with tears. "you're a monster, I hate you".   
Yuri looked at Yuya for a moment "I've been told that so many times Yuya dear that it doesn't affect me at all, lets go!"  
There was a bright flash and the two boys disappeared. 

"Yugo, could you PLEASE stop pacing back and forth, I know that there's nothing to do in here but that really isn't helping".   
Yuto sat up and looked at Yugo.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Yuya, we have no idea what's going on, he could be in danger".   
Yuto sighed. "I know, I'm worried too, I don't want Yuya to be stuck here"  
The two boys heard a giggle from outside their cell. "oh well I think its a bit too late for that".  
The cell door open and a purple haired boy stepped in, pulling Yuya with him. He undid the rope around Yuya's wrists and slams the door closed.   
"Yuri you monster!" Yugo banged on the cell door. "You hurt Yuya!"  
Yuri walked off down the hallway. "oops, did I?" he said before he left the dungeon. Yuto hugged Yuya. "I should of warned you about him, I'm sorry Yuya".  
"that's ok".


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quick

ESCAPE FROM ACADEMIA 

CHAPTER 5

Yuya was asleep, snoring quietly on one of the beds.   
"Now what?" Yugo asked. "They have all of us here at Academia, what are they gonna do now?"  
Yuto sighed. "I don't know, I wish I did".  
They sat in near silence for awhile.   
A loud thud came from outside the cell along with some angry shouting.   
"what was that!?" Yugo looked at the door.  
A voice came from outside. "What do we do now? He's unconscious but he'll just try something again when he wakes up, we'll get in trouble if anything happens".   
A different voice answered the first. "There, put him in that cell, that's one of the best cells for security, the professor would probably put him in there anyways if it was his decision". "alright, but its your idea".  
The cell door opened and two obelisk soldiers walked in, carrying a boy who looked similar to the other three.   
"Looks like Yuri will have to stay here for now". The soldiers put him on the ground and walked out, locking the door behind them.  
Yugo growled. "What's HE doing in here, I'm not sharing a cell with HIM".  
Yuto walked towards the unconscious boy. "Yugo, he's hurt".  
"Well he deserves it" Yugo crossed his arms and looked at Yuto. "He had it coming, he hurt all of us".  
Yuto glared at Yugo. "Yugo, our injuries are mere scratches compared to THAT". he pointed at Yuri, who was covered in cuts and bruises, his ear scratched up badly. "I think that there's more to him then meets the eye".  
Yugo sighed.

A few hours later Yuya woke up, he tensed when he saw Yuri, eyes wide with fear. "W-why's he here?"  
Yuto walked over to Yuya. "We don't know, he's been unconscious the whole time".   
"Please don't let him hurt me".

"I don't think he's on their side anymore, that yelling before sounded like him".  
Yugo sighed. "well what could have changed his mind then?"  
"I don't know". Yuto crossed his arms.   
"Maybe he was against it from the start". Both boys turned and looked at Yuya. "Maybe he was being controlled to do things against his will".  
Yuya swayed his pendulum in front of his face.   
"Maybe you're right". Yuto looked over to Yuri. "that might actually be possible".  
Yuya put his necklace back on. "Should we put him on a bed, it doesn't look very comfortable for him to be like that".

After they moved Yuri they sat down near the bed, waiting for him to wake up.  
"So we've told you about ours, whats your dimension like Yuya?". Yugo looked at Yuya. "whats the dueling like?".  
Yuya started explaining about his home and his life. "and we don't ride motorcycles, or stand still when we duel, we have action duels!". Yugo was very interested, as was Yuto.  
"I just wish I knew what it was like here, in the fusion dimension". A voice behind them startled the boys and they turned around. "its Hell".


	7. So sorry!!

I haven't had slot of internet and I've had slot of stuff going on in my life

I'm rewriting the whole fandom BTW so you'll have to reread the whole thing again

I AM SO SORRY!!!!


End file.
